onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ame Ame no Mi
Logia? Isn't it a paramecia, not a logia? He just turns his body into syrup, he can't create infinite amounts of it. :It's a logia since Gasparde does turn into syrup and is unaffected by most physical blows. If it were paramecia, Gasparde would only produce syrup and not turn into it.Mugiwara Franky 03:45, 11 September 2007 (UTC) ::His body also reformed from being splattered into his element. And he was able to adjust the element's form (soft and fluquid into hard and sharp). One-Winged Hawk 14:06, 11 September 2007 (UTC) ::Moria and the Kage Kage no Mi Can do something similiar, however it is a paramecia. This seems very similar. Feifongwong 03:23, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Moria doesn't turn into a shadow. He switches places with his shadow. The rate of which is somewhat not instantaneous.Mugiwara Franky 05:01, July 4, 2010 (UTC) This can't be logia, if anything this reminds me of doku doku No mi, and thats a parcrima. KuroOfAHundredPlans (talk) 11:47, April 13, 2015 (UTC) User:KuroOfAHundredPlans His head is literally split open in the infobox. What kind of Paramecia is that? Also read what is written above. 12:36, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Doesn't really matter. It's non-canon and technically a plot hole. SeaTerror (talk) 18:09, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Usage they dude could have used his ame ame nomi so much beter then just the things he did the only semiliquid logia? Wet-haired Caribou's DF could also be considered as semiliquid, since quicksand isn't really liquid The Humaniod Typhoon 09:57, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Special Paramecia Mochi Mochi no Mi is a special Paramecia, so Ame Ame may be it too. Shouldn't we classify Ame Ame (and Toro Toro, Pasa Pasa) as "unknown" type? --Klobis (talk) 10:39, August 18, 2017 (UTC) If we do that so there is no end to it. I say unless stated otherwise, it's Logia. Rhavkin (talk) 14:45, September 4, 2017 (UTC) Who stated it is Logia? That is a speculation. Candy is not natural element and Mochi Mochi is Paramecia. "Ame Ame=Logia" makes inconsistency. --Klobis (talk) 05:59, September 8, 2017 (UTC) It's all depend on how you classify natural element. Specifically with the Ame Ame it could be comparable with Maple syrup or tree sap which are completely natural. At the end of the day, even rubber is produced by a rubber tree, which in early One Piece were referenced. when you hear hoofbeats think horses not zebras. When you see someone recovers from their head being split, think Logia not Special Paramecia. Rhavkin (talk) 07:33, September 8, 2017 (UTC) That's not for you to decide whether it is Paramecia or Logia. Oda decides it. There are several fruits that can be Paramecia or Logia. All canon Logia fruits are confirmed by Oda, so we know the classification. However the 3 non canon fruits were not stated Paramecia or Logia. --Klobis (talk) 10:38, September 8, 2017 (UTC) You could say that on most non canon DF. Rhavkin (talk) 10:56, September 8, 2017 (UTC) All we have to go by is the ability's behavior and it worked like a Logia. The Mochi Mochi didn't exist back when that fruit came out so retroactive application would inappropriate. 11:56, September 8, 2017 (UTC) Did the movie state it was Logia? Even if it didn't, we have little information about how Katakuri's fruit works, so fruits that act like Logias should still be classified as such. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 03:51, September 9, 2017 (UTC) We have no idea how "special paramecia" works and how long Oda had it in his mind. Just keep it as logia. 20:19, September 10, 2017 (UTC) There's no definitive proof yet this is a Logia, and although its trend (Logia-effect of a man-made substance instead of a natural force) inclines to a special Paramecia, we can't say that for certain either. And let's face it, Oda can easily retcon it, as the magazine said Mochi Mochi no Mi was a Logia, while the tankobon revised it into a special Paramecia. Saying either Logia or special Paramecia would be speculation for this wiki. So we should just classify it as "Unknown" until more information comes out. 02:22, October 22, 2017 (UTC) :After all, the old articles build up on information from new chapters to get to where they are today, such as thinking Luffy and Ace were blood-brothers, but later revealed they are just sworn-brothers, and then Sabo came along, we all categorized him dead (with Green Databook saying so) then he showed up alive. 02:26, October 22, 2017 (UTC) I 100% agree with DP: * Talking about "special paramecia" for filler devil fruits invented years ago is anachronistic. There is "no plot twist" or "foreshadowing" with those fruits. * Since when exactly "special paramecia" is a sub-class? I always assumed that's basically mean "the mochi mochi is an exception". Nothing changed in how we define and identify logia and paramecia. I think "Special Paramecia" should be considered a sub-class if we ever see another canon devil fruit in this category. This being said, if we ever get a statement such as "Special Paramecia devil fruits work like logia, but they are based on a human made substance", in my opinion, we must change non-canon fruits that fit this description to special paramecia as well. Baron Bones Brook (talk) 10:27, December 3, 2017 (UTC) It was stated to be a Logia in the movie. SeaTerror (talk) 19:02, December 4, 2017 (UTC)